Terror Among Us
by RoyalKnight1
Summary: Everyone knows Derek Stiiles' long list of accomplishments, but when a shady organization wants to use him for their own agenda, they take the one thing that matters most to him...will it break him? Or will he over come this like he did the bio-terrorists Delphi? Ace Combat/Trauma Center Crossover. DerekxAngie, OCxOC.
1. Prologue

_Love...Devotion..._

Let me show you why they play quite a part in this show...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Nearing Teardrop Pool; Oregon 0834 hours**

The two jets screamed across the sky, a MiG and a F/A-18 Hornet.

"Where are they going?" A young man, adjusting his glasses asked, leaning towards the pilot's shoulder from the rear seat.

"Not sure." The pilot responded "It's moving too erratically to be headed to a specific destination."

Strangely enough, the plane in front of him was contacting them...flicking the switch...

"What-"

First there was whispering until it became whimpering "No...No...can't have you steal my spotlight." The other pilot said over the com as the woman fell silent.

The man's eyes widened "That's-" "Sshhh!" The Hornet pilot hissed.

The com was still open.

"You've got a celebrity on board don't ya?" The MiG pilot said, a smirk clear in his voice.

Pilot of the MiG wasn't Russian at all. Sounded American.

The MiG went low...as did the Hornet. Straight under a bridge.

Upon increasing altitude, the MiG's weapons radar activated.

"You wanna fight huh?" The Hornet pilot sneered. He did the same.

_If I have too...boy am I gonna hate myself..._

The MiG didn't turn and sped off.

_You're taunting me...aren't you...?_

The Hornet pilot heard the young man in the back muttering. He shook it off and followed the other fighter. The man leaned back over the pilot's shoulder "You're not going to...?" he could see the radar and reticle.

The pilot knew "Not if I can help it."

In the MiG's cockpit was another story.

The young woman was quietly sobbing as the pilot growled.

She was restrained as, in the pilots words 'to keep you from playing with buttons'.

The MiG pulled a large arc and sped _towards_ the Hornet.

They crossed each other and turned again.

_Let's Dance.._


	2. Chapter 1

**Caduceus; USA Branch. 0632 Hours.**

The day began like any other. The staff tending to patients and one Derek Stiles staring at the enormous tower of paper on his desk.

"How long did you leave that?" A woman's voice asked from the other side of the tower.

Derek chuckled sheepishly "Just a day Angie, I swear."

"Then why-" "Hang on..." Derek stood up. He looked at the top page "I..need to have a few words with Doctor Chase."

Eight minutes later, those 'few words' became a tangent leaving Tyler with his jaw nearly on the floor.

"D-Dude." "Doctor Stiles...?" Angie had followed him.

"Hmm?" He was completely back to normal.

Derek Stiles. The Man of Mystery.

"Nothin'." Angie remained quiet with a raised eyebrow.

One too many pranks.

After that, everything went along as normal until a man with a red bandanna walked in.

"Can I-" The receptionist started. "Is there a Derek Stiles here?" "Doctor Stiles isn't in at the moment, his assistant is. Perhaps you'd like to speak to her about the Doctor's return?"

"Sure." He hoisted a shoulder bag.

The Receptionist directed the man to Derek's office.

The man headed off and peered into the office silently.

Angie was humming softly to herself doing desk work.

_Cute._ The man narrowed his eyes with a toothy grin _Perfect way to..._ his train of thought was broken by the Doctor's return.

"Can I help you?" "O-oh my bad." The man feigned surprise "I was lost...but I just remembered the exit's THAT way." he walked off leaving Derek blinking.

The man headed out to a truck and exited the parking lot.

After driving a few blocks, he pulled out a phone "I got it."

"Yeah. The perfect trump card."

He headed off as two black trucks headed TOWARDS the Hospital.

When the two trucks parked, one man stepped out. He wore a Hawaiian shirt and was carrying a backpack.

Angie stepped outside. The man walked out of view and looked at his phone for the picture "It's her...perfect." he played leap frog from bush to bush until he nearly paralleled the unfortunate woman.

He doused a cloth then tightly wrapped an arm around the woman and clamped the cloth over her mouth and nose.

In several brutal seconds she was out. "Bring the van." the man said into a two-way.

Moments later a Blue van appeared and the man loaded his captive onto it and the other masked man began to restrain her.

The one in a Hawaiian shirt pulled out his wallet and flicked a card with a dove on it to the ground.

/

Twenty minutes later, Derek stepped out, concerned.

"Angie...?" he looked down and gasped.

Her uniform hat, that was knocked off in the struggle, had a foot print in it. And of course the dove card.

Derek stumbled backwards "Angie..."

She was gone.


	3. Chapter 2

**Caduceus; USA Branch. 0700 Hours.**

"And that was all you found?" A Police Officer asked Derek.

"Yes. Just her hat and a card with a Dove on it."

The entire lot was cordoned off, police vehicles all over.

They were questioning everyone.

In fifteen minutes they finished, none the wiser to the woman's whereabouts. There were investigators looking of even the slightest clue...yet nothing.

Whoever he was...he knew what he was doing.

/

**Unknown. ? Hours**

The Man in the Hawaiian shirt was sitting on a crate tossing a rubber ball up and down.

"So...you're lookin' good.."

He received a muffled grunt in protest.

"Oh right...cat's got your tongue...Meow..." He broke into a fit of laughter.

He hopped off the crate a pulled out a pistol. Approaching her he flipped it over and grabbed the barrel.

"Night."

WHAM.

/

**Two Hours Later.**

"Angie..." Derek was sitting at his desk. It was completely clear. First sign something was off with him.

Tyler Chase was leaning against a wall outside the office trying to think of how to approach his friend. Everyone was feeling it.

There was a loud thud in the office and Tyler poked his head.

Derek was standing up, his chair on the floor.

"You alright?" Tyler immediately mentally slapped himself.

Derek sighed "Yeah...as good as I'll get..."

"They'll find her..."

Derek turned and looked out the window "I know..." he lied to himself. He doubted that. He wanted to believe it. He would trade places in an instant.

_Why her...? Why...?_

He was only going to feel worse in the future.

"I...need some..."

"Say no more dude." Tyler walked out and shut the door.

Alone, Derek silently put a hand to the glass.

/

**Raiser AFB; 1200 Hours.**

Air force Captain Matthew Hawthorne was in the Mess Hall reading a newspaper.

His attention was drawn to a particular story.

_Nurse Kidnapped straight from Hospital Parking Lot._

"Hmm..."

He kept reading.

"Angela Thomp-Wait...I know that name. She's the Surgeon's assistant..." Matt heard the stories.

_"...all there was at the scene was a card..."_

"I think I'm gonna pay this Hospital a visit..."


	4. Chapter 3

**Caduceus; USA Branch. 1800 Hours.**

Derek was lying on the couch in the break room tossing a crumpled piece of paper up and down up and down. He just couldn't grasp the situation.

She was gone.

His Assistant.

Most importantly...the woman he loved.

Was gone.

Taken by some stranger. And for what? Revenge?

_They took Angie all because of me...?_ He figured it was something Delphi related. They've had it out for the Surgeon since day one.

That would be almost sickening irony.

Every time he closed his eyes he saw the scene...the tattered hat...the dove...he swallowed...

_Why you Angie...?_ He sat up just as Dr. Robert Hoffman, the Director of the Branch entered the room accompanied by a man wearing a Military jacket.

"Here he is." Hoffman said to the Military man.

"Sir?" Derek tilted his head.

"So you're Derek Stiles. Heard a lot. Captain Matthew Hawthorne, United States Air Force." The Man said as the Director took a step back.

"What does the Military have at stake here?" Derek questioned.

"Nothing. Consider this personal." "Huh?"

Matthew smirked "I. Think. I. Know. Where. They. Took. The. Nurse."

That got Derek right up.

"You're gonna get to ride in a chopper." Matthew gave a 'come on' gesture "I'll keep ya posted" he called over his shoulder to Hoffman.

_I'm coming for you Angie...wait for me._

True to Matthew's word, a Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk was in a clearing across from the Hospital.

/

**The Unknown Warehouse. Time Unknown.**

The man looked down at their unconscious captive.

"Oh what I wouldn't do." He gave a toothy grin.

"Come on!" He got waved over by someone else.

"...Fine." He headed over and left the building.

He figured since she was 'leashed' to a pipe she'd still be there later.

_You and me cupcake...we're gonna have fun..._

The man with him looked back _He's nuts..._

"Let's get this over with...I have an appointment." The man smirked.

"Riiight..."

"What?" "You do realize we can't mess with the Bargaining Chip right?"

"Screw that. She's mine."

"You're suicidal. The Boss'll be pissed."

"Fuck him and his 'Wannabe mysterious' persona."

"Once again...you're suicidal."

/

**Warehouse on the Arizona Border; 2200 Hours.**

The Black Hawk landed and the Surgeon practically jumped out of the bird the moment the door opened.

"ANGIE!" "Dude chill." Matt hopped out after.

"But..." "Come on." they ran to the doors.

Once the doors were opened Derek ran in "Angie...say something!"

Matt, following him in, looked at a bag in the far left corner.

_Shit..._

"Ang-" "There's no guarantee she's here-"

"You told me!" "I said 'I think'."

"I...I'm sorry..." "I understand. I'd be goin' off my rocker too if they kidnapped my wife or daughter.

Derek said nothing as Matt headed to a bag.

He pulled his knife out and tore the bag open...

"Oh...oh god..."


	5. Chapter 4

**Warehouse on the Arizona Border; 2200 Hours.**

Matt, kneeling down for a closer inspection, noticed something was off. Grabbing the blond hair he pulled...

It came right off. It was a wig.

This wasn't the nurse.

"HA!" He smacked the ground causing Derek to run over.

"What happened? Did you-"

The Surgeon saw the lower half of the body. "N-no..."

Seconds later Matt held up the wig "A fake, Stiles." Derek nearly did a doubletake.

"So it isn't-" "Nope." "So there's-" "Yep."

Matt got up "Off to continue searching." _Can't believe I got my info wrong._

Derek, following, looked back for a second sorry for the woman who's life was cut short to merely play a trick on him. After exiting the building he vowed to find whoever did this, get Angie back safely and ensure they couldn't hurt another person ever again.

His train of thought was broken by Matt shouting.

"Come on!" He waved the Surgeon over "We can't wait forever!"

Derek ran over and jumped on the Hawk. They took off to check another building.

/

**On Route to Raiser AFB; 2345 Hours.**

Two men were in a van with Angie in the back.

"Why'd ya have to tear that pretty uniform Eric?" the man in the Hawaiian shirt asked the driver.

"Two things man...one: Still batshit crazy as ever...and two: It got caught on the pipe."

"That's no fun...I'd rather take it all-" "Shut up man...shut up."

There was a thud in the back, like feet pounding the side.

"Sleeping Beauty awakens." Eric commented.

"Take a sharp turn." The man in the Hawaiian shirt, Harrison, said. "Once again. WE. CAN'T. DAMAGE. THE. CHIP." Eric was getting irritated "Listen moron...

We Can't touch her.

Hurt her.

You can't have your way with her.

Get it?"

Harrison grabbed the wheel and jerked it to the right "You're welcome."

They avoided a checkpoint with the turn, plus the thudding stopped.

"YOU IDIOT!" Eric shouted "SHE NEEDS TO BE IN AS GOOD OF A CONDITION AS SHE CAN!"

"Why?" Harrison honestly didn't know.

Eric sighed "After we 'enlist' Stiles we're makin' a profit off of her..."

/

**Skies over Angeles Bay; 0015 Hours.**

"Where are we checking next?" Derek asked. Matt looked at a map.

He laid it over his lap "We checked here...nothing...the closest is..." he slid his finger "..here."

_Near my front yard._

An abandoned warehouse 12 blocks from Raiser Air Force Base.

Derek picked up on that "You don't think they're...?"

Matt smacked the wall of the Hawk "Home! On the double!" he shouted at the pilot.

_Home?_ Derek tilted his head slightly to the side.

It had become a race. Matt was worried as they were still quite a distance from the Base. He narrowed his eyes.

/

**Caduceus USA Branch; 0122 Hours.**

Leslie Sears, a nurse at the branch, was trying to keep everyone's spirits up.

Angie was gone.

Derek had left to look for her.

Everyone was huddled in the Break room with coffee. The entire hospital had nearly fallen to a crawl.

"Guys...c'mon." The nurse was trying "We need to think positively."

"Leslie...I know you're trying..." Tyler started "...but what is there to be positive about? Angie's gone. Derek's gone. We have a kidnapper on the loose."

Tyler Chase...being serious.

He hadn't even cracked a smile all day.

She sat next to him "I know. But we can't just sit here a mope around." she looped an arm around his shoulders "Besides that...this isn't like you at all."

"What can we do?" "Help everyone here feel better."

Tyler tiled his head. "Be silly, silly." she giggled.  
He smiled "Ooooh..."

"That's it!" she helped him up. _Maybe we can get their minds off of this..._

_Derek...Angie...please be okay..._

/

**Raiser AFB; 0212 Hours.**

The van skidded to a stop, eliciting a muffled shriek from the back.

Eric got out followed by Harrison. They went around back and pulled the nurse out.

"Now now...we don't wanna bruise her." Harrison grinned. Eric sighed.

'You're a nut." Eric muttered to which Angie even nodded slightly. Eric laughed.

"See, even she agree with me. You're crazy."

"Eccentric."

Eric paid him no mind and headed to a hanger with Angie.

He looked up and saw a Black Hawk landing. He shook his head "We gotta move."

Harrison, behind him, nodded. They ran into a hanger.

A MiG fighter jet was in there "Our getaway car." Eric chuckled as Angie squirmed with wide eyes. He looked over "Promise not to scream? Or make any loud noises?" he whispered.

Angie, looking defeated, nodded.

"Good." Eric peeled the duct tape off her mouth.

She didn't say anything. She looked away.

"Aww...what's the-" "For the last time...Harrison...SHUT. THE. HELL. UP."

Eric helped her into the cockpit's rear seat "You're going back to H.Q." he told Harrison.

He didn't give the man time to respond as he closed the canopy.

/

Matt and Derek scoured the base. Nothing.

"Maybe they didn't go this way." Derek pondered.

"Maybe so...but it won't hurt to check." Matt said seconds before a Hanger door opened.

A MiG rolled out and at the angle Matt was standing he saw the woman.

_Shit._

"Follow me. NOW." he told Derek, heading for a Hanger.

Inside was an old looking F/A-18 Hornet. Matt pulled the ladder over as Derek stepped back.

"What-" "Your Girlfriend's in the MiG."

"WHAT!?"

Matt helped Derek inside and entered. He began taxiing for Takeoff.

_Nice._ Right behind the MiG.

This was about to turn into a Dogfight for the girl.

_Game Time._


	6. Chapter 5

**Raiser AFB Airstrip; 0237 Hours.**

The MiG sped down the runway. The Hornet was waiting.

"Why are we waiting he's getting-" Derek clamped a hand on Matt's shoulder. The Pilot shook his head.

"If we took off at the same time we'd slam into each other...you want that?"

Derek was silent.

The Hornet started rolling "And we're off." Derek looked out the canopy to see the MiG heading towards the Horizon.

Seconds later the Hornet was airborne. Matt looked at the radar "You can't get away from me."

"How are we gonna get them?" "I can't shoot them down...obviously."

_Gotta force them to land._

"Where'd..." Derek started. Matt pointed at the horizon. _I'll get you...get the girl back...and give these two the happy ending everyone's hoping for._

Matt sped up.

/

Inside the MiG, Eric pounded the control panel "Dammit!"

Angie jumped a bit "Wha...?" Eric growled "We got a tail."

_We have a...?_ Angie cocked her head trying to see behind the MiG.

The Hornet was coming up to them.

_Could it be!?_ Her face practically lit up.

Eric pulled a sharp turn "Not so fast Hawthorne."

_Hawthorne? Then.._

They were nearing Oregon

/

Matt had lined up behind Eric.

"Where are they going?" Derek, adjusting his glasses asked, leaning towards the pilot's shoulder from the rear seat.

"Not sure." Matt responded "It's moving too erratically to be headed to a specific destination."

Strangely enough, the plane in front of him was contacting them...flicking the switch...

"What-"

First there was whispering until it became whimpering "No...No...can't have you steal my spotlight." The other pilot said over the com as the woman fell silent.

Derek's eyes widened "That's-" "Sshhh!" The Hornet pilot hissed.

The com was still open.

"You've got a celebrity on board don't ya?" The MiG pilot, Eric, said with a smirk clear in his voice.

The MiG went low...as did the Hornet. Straight under a bridge.

Upon increasing altitude, the MiG's weapons radar activated.

"You wanna fight huh?" Matt sneered. He did the same.

_If I have too...boy am I gonna hate myself..._ Matt hated the fact he might have to actually do it.

The MiG didn't turn and sped off.

_You're taunting me...aren't you...?_

Matt heard the young man in the back muttering. He shook it off and followed the other fighter. Derek leaned back over the pilot's shoulder "You're not going to...?" he could see the radar and reticle.

Matt knew "Like I said...Not if I can help it."

In the MiG's cockpit was another story.

Angie was quietly sobbing as Eric growled.

She was restrained as, in the pilots words 'to keep you from playing with buttons'.

The MiG pulled a large arc and sped towards the Hornet.

They crossed each other and turned again.

_Let's Dance.._

"Fox Two." Matt hear over the com Eric failed to close.

Purposely.

Just so Derek could hear the depth of despair Eric had pushed Angie to.

"Shit!" Matt cursed as Derek gasped. The Hornet's missile warnings blared.

"D-Derek..!"

"Angie...? ANGIE!"

"Derek listen...! He's-" the com cut out.

"Angie!" "Derek...com's out." Matt told him. The pilot narrowed his eyes.

_Surprise asshole._

"Moonlight one..."

Derek saw his thumb. "No!" _Oh God no...this can't be happening..._

"...fox two."

Derek winced...but..nothing happened.

Either..something went wrong or he bluffed.

"Wha...what happened?"

Matt smiled "Watch." the MiG dove anticipating a missile.

In the MiG Angie opened her eyes "Uh..."

"What?" Eric droned. Angie shook her head "W-Where's the..." she had heard the sound from the Hornet through the open Com Line when the MiG had fired at them

The MiG's pilot groaned "I got tricked."

"W-What...?" _Serves you right..._

"Quiet." Eric looked at the radar and noticed the Hornet diving at them.

The MiG tried to get as close to the tree tops as possible.

Back in the Hornet Matt laughed. He fired his machine gun. Not AT the MiG, near it. Derek looked over at him.

The Hornet was forcing the MiG towards the ground.

_Come on...come on..._

Unfortunately for the Pilot and Surgeon, the advantage disappeared seemingly as soon as they had it. The MiG ended up over the water and rose.

"Oh come on!" The chase continued.

The Hornet lined up behind the MiG again...a position it seemed to stay in.,,

_Angie..._

The MiG pushed on ahead...taking several turns trying to lose them...

_Derek..._


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

/

The chase continued. The two jets screamed across the ocean.

_Son of a..._

They headed further and further from land. With each mile they flew the Surgeon's hopes to be reunited with the woman he loved diminished. He had no idea where they were heading and honestly, neither did Matt.

In the MiG, Eric gave a sadistic grin _So long Hawthorne...the girl...and more importantly Stiles..will be ours._

Crossing the massive body of water in silence, the Hornet's radar warning broke it. Something massive was beneath the water's surface.

"Well now..." Matt was baffled "What in the hell-" he got cut off by a missile warning. He looked at his radar...

Dozens. More than the MiG could fire. Worst off, the MiG was also being targeted. This thing under the water was neutral. A third party added to the mix.

Eric yelled out in frustration "No! I was so close!" he rolled "What the hell ARE you?" he tried to contact the underwater structure. The missiles flew by and dropped harmlessly. They were warning shots.

There was a crackle...

_"This is the UnderSea Forward Combat Base Excellagor."_

"The what now?" Eric tilted his head as Angie listened.

_"You are in restricted airspace."_

Something was breaking the water's surface. A slick black top, two enormous barrels, dozens upon dozens of launchers which were aimed at the two jets and eventually the front window. It looked like several black squares stuck together and was huge, even though a good 40 percent was still submerged by Matt's rough estimation.

Matt and Derek also heard the warning, to which Derek put his hand on Matt's shoulder "What do we do?" the Surgeon had, understandable to the Pilot, fear in his voice. They had to follow Eric for any hope of getting Angie back, yet this massive construct was telling them to vacate the airspace. Which meant turn around.

"We can't just forget about her!" Derek thought Matt's pause meant he was going to turn back.

It didn't.

"We aren't." The pilot flipped a switch "Excellagor...was it?"

_"Correct."_

"We have a plane to catch..." He dove towards the construct "..so I'm afraid we have to ignore that little 'restricted airspace' thing." he wasn't forewarned that there would be any restricted airspace so he thought it was another ploy. Besides...he wasn't gonna stop until he got the girl back.

_"Unfortunate."_

Was the last thing he heard as the lock on tone resumed. He didn't flinch as he sped across the construct's surface. They were in luck, Eric's MiG was still visible.

The Hornet rapidly rose to level off with the MiG as Matt resumed the chase. Derek leaned forward again.

"Shit." he muttered as the Surgeon gave a worried glance.

"It's following us." The 'Excellagor'.

Derek looked like he was trying to glance out of the window. Even in his limited scope of vision, he could see the large black base practically skidding through the water.

Eric and Angie also noticed.

"You have _got_to be kidding me...Hawthorne and now THAT thing?" Eric smack the console slightly. Angie cleared her throat.

"What was that thing...?" She was hoping they'd land soon. Her wrists hurt.

"Covert underwater base. _Normally_it's just sitting on the seafloor cover in shit. Your guess is as good as mine as to why it started movin' sweetheart."

Seems Eric knew more about the Excellagor then Matt.

"How fast can that thing go!?" The base was practically under the fighters.

Eventually...

...it stopped.

Derek, Matt, Eric and Angie were all puzzled.

There was a bang and suddenly smoke billowed from the MiG. The Excellagor stopped as it deployed AA Guns. "Angie!" Derek shouted.

Eric was trying to pull the MiG up ad the Hornet followed. The it happened again. The Hornet started shaking violently.

"We're hit!" Matt fought for control. Ironically both craft would crash land together.

Eric bailed out with Angie.

Then came a sight Derek covered his eyes for.

The Hornet jerked to the right...

...it would, at this rate, slam into Eric and Angie.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

/

"Shit...shit...shit..." Matt was pulling up on the controls with all his strength as the soon to be flaming wreck flew towards the Kidnapper and Captive. Derek rolled backwards into his seat as the damaged plane jerked up, followed by leaning up towards the window again.

"Angie..."

"We're not falling that far away from them, relax." Matt tried to calm the frantic Surgeon's nerves. And he was right, they were going to fall roughly 30 feet from where Eric and Angie were going to land.

"Well-" Derek got cut off by the canopy blowing off. Matt had his parachute and grabbed Derek.

[i]Well maybe we can float towards them.[/i]

/

Eric and Angie were already on the ground. The former had a pair of handcuffs in his hand as the latter rubbed her wrists.

"Drastic times...and all that babble." He said, knowing full well his boss'd be pissed with him 'opening the package' ahead of time. Well he wasn't all for the idea anyway, Harrison was the one with the freaky obsession with the woman.

And his Boss, soon to be former Boss at this rate, wanted the woman for...weird reason he didn't totally comprehend. Yes he got the 'Use her to get Stiles' angle but the 'Make a profit off of her' part? She didn't deserve that.

[i]Funny...getting shot down and walking through a random jungle seems to illicit the weirdest of epiphanies out of me.[/i] Eric's train of thought was broken by a hiss and a thud. Turning, he saw Angie on the ground "A...root I think." she winced. He dropped the cuffs he was twirling in his hand and helped her up "Can you walk?" he asked, concern etched on his face.

She tried to put pressure on the ankle and winced "I...guess not." she actually chuckled darkly. In Eric's eyes she seemed to be coping well. In her own though...she was a wreck. She was just dejected and figured she'd never see her friends again. Her family again...

Or him. She didn't even address 'him' by name as it'd hurt too much.

/

Matt and Derek had landed. Within seconds the duo headed towards where they saw the other's parachute fall. Matt groaned "Fantastic...stupid Jungle." the Captain and Surgeon walked themselves through the foliage.

"Will we get to them in time?" Derek asked. He was worried this would turn into a perpetual game of Cat-and-Mouse and they'd never catch up to her. Plus he wanted a few 'words' with the man...

That thought alone scared him. He had never felt rage this strong before.

Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind he figured it came from the fact he was worried for Angie. He knew it was more...he loved her so it was natural he'd want to protect her. A part of him was scared...scared to death he'd never see her again.

"Ahah!" Matt inadvertently broke Derek's inner monologue. The Air Force Captain lifted a parachute "Found it...their 'chute." The Surgeon's face lit up.

"They went...that-a-way." Matt thumbed in the direction of some footprints he saw.

Derek jogged to catch up with Matt [i]I'm comin' Angie...just hold on.[/i]

/

Eric had the young woman on his back, he picked her up when he realized she'd slow them down. They needed to leave. Soon.

"U-um..." Angie spoke up. Eric ducked under a branch.

"We have to make up for lost time. And...honestly I don't mind." He walked over another root like the one Angie tripped on. "Gotta get out of this place."

Angie raised an eyebrow. No mention of taking her to his boss. No mention of re-restraining her after. No mention of iselling her./i

Just...getting out of the jungle.

She figured it was one of two things. Either he had turned over a new leaf, which she had hoped. Or he was tricking her. Lulling her into a false sense of security. Which was her initial guess.

"What's up?" Eric piped up. Angie stayed silent.

"Okay...maybe you don't wanna talk." "N-no..."

"No what kid? You don't wanna talk or...?" "Just thinking." Her voice sounded so...broken.

[i]You know what Jeromey? Fuck you.[/i] He silently cursed his boss, for the first time using the man's name. [i]I'm-[/i]

"Angie!" "Got'cha!" Two voiced emerged behind Eric and Angie.

The woman turned her head and her face lit up "D-Derek!?"

****Eric on the other hand paled. He figured, despite his now good intentions...he'd never leave this jungle.


End file.
